<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>K老师小课堂开课啦 by axrabbit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987689">K老师小课堂开课啦</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/axrabbit/pseuds/axrabbit'>axrabbit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ultraman Taiga - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>3p, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:40:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/axrabbit/pseuds/axrabbit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>暗黑姐妹花suki<br/>凹K老师，你们怎么欺负人啊？是K老师？那多欺负点w</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>K老师小课堂开课啦</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>K老师的女德班开课啦！<br/>我们的同学一号，托雷基亚，非常认真，一直在喝奶茶，同学二号，伽古拉，一直在看怪兽酒场的讨论区，完全没有抬头看过K老师。<br/>K老师仍旧充满激情地讲课，什么什么女孩子要三从四德，不能婚前性行为，婚后对老公忠诚，老公软短小要照顾老公的尊严，起码叫两声装装样子，不会老师可以教你，吃饭不能上桌，每天做家务，体贴老公，老公死了要守住牌坊，不能淫乱，没嫁人之前应该戴贞操带，然后夹杂着莫名其妙的赞美贝利亚大人的发言，贝利亚大人是坠棒的皇帝诸如此类的<br/>“提问！K老师你戴贞操带吗？”<br/>托雷基亚突然举手，朝伽古拉抛了个媚眼，似乎在谋划着什么，伽古拉心领神会，把手机收起来<br/>“那是当然！”<br/>K老师非常自豪地肯定了<br/>“我不信，除非你让我康康。”<br/>托雷基亚和伽古拉同时离开位置，瞬移到斯特鲁姆星人背后，感觉到危险的K老师握着拐杖，隔开靠得过近的两人，然而没过几个回合，K老师就被仰面按在桌子上，托雷基亚侧坐在桌面，捉住他的手献上一吻，蛇心剑的剑刃离割开皮肤还有几毫米，无限魔人侧着头，寒光反射在脸上十足瘆人<br/>“K老师不想衣服烂掉的话，就乖乖的。”<br/>迫于两个坏逼的淫威，伏井出K包裹严实的黑色皮衣被一点一点剥下来，好像剥开一只蚌壳，露出里面白软的内里，托雷基亚的指尖轻轻划过结实的身躯，然后握住他双腿间乖顺的软肉，被黑色的装置扣住无法勃起，托雷基亚露出一个恶劣的笑容，K老师都可以看见他的小尖牙，性器在温暖的掌心里逐渐兴奋充血，可惜被禁锢着无法自由，伏井出倒吸一口凉气，经不起折磨的性器被圆刺刺激到，又委屈地缩回去，顶端分泌出清液，伏井出K用手肘撑着桌面，拢过长腿，瞪了一眼作乱的两位黑暗英雄，于是托雷基亚顺着紧实的小腹往上爱抚，手指夹住小巧的乳头，一番揉弄，另一边的乳尖也耐不住立起来，托雷基亚拧了一把充血红肿的乳尖，手里凭空多出来一枚乳钉，上面挂着托雷基亚之眼图案的金属牌，托雷基亚突然弯下腰，舌苔碾过乳尖，而后卷入口中，连带一小块饱满的乳肉，耳边是斯特鲁姆星人低低的咒骂，也骂不出什么下流的新词，温文尔雅小说家只会说些温柔的粗话，托雷基亚用手蹂躏被冷落的另一边乳肉，只有一层薄薄的肌肉，能揉大就好了，托雷基亚用犬齿磨着乳尖一边这么想。<br/>伏井出K猛烈地颤抖了一下，蛇心剑不偏不倚地插在他双腿间，要害部位被剑刃抵着，任谁都会害怕，吓得被束缚住的软肉吐出一股黏液，在托雷基亚的撩拨下，那里本来就被贞操带上的软刺反复折磨到发红，可怜兮兮地吐着水，禁欲许久的身体被稍微玩弄就敏感得不得了，身体渴望被爱和脑子拒绝欲望并不冲突，清液蹭到蛇心剑的刃，伽古拉并没有怎么计较，用听起来很不妙的语气告知下一步<br/>“老师湿成这样，好没有女德哦，嘛，我剑法很好的，不要害怕。”<br/>托雷基亚吐出愈加熟红的奶头，舔舔嘴角扯断一丝银色的涎水，拿着乳钉靠近<br/>“消毒完毕——”<br/>托雷基亚这么说着，刺穿了伏井出K的乳尖，渗出一些血液，K老师明显绷直里身体，盯着刚钉上去的乳钉，刺痛过后是密密麻麻的钝痛，而伽古拉已经用蛇心剑挑开他的贞操带扔到地下了。<br/>“很合适K老师♡”<br/>托雷基亚捉住伏井出K的脚踝，把修长的腿摆成M字，手里握着一把小刀，轻轻剃去K老师下腹上细软的阴毛，刀口顺着肌理往下划，到了危险的部位，伏井出K的小腹起伏得更频繁了，凸显出优美的腰线<br/>“我的刀法也很好的，放松嘛老师～”<br/>托雷基亚用指尖抹开凝在腹肌上的汗珠，把黑色的毛发吹开，爱不释手地揉弄光滑的下腹，托雷基亚吻了吻伏井出K泛红的脸蛋，把他抱下来，让他跪在地上，伽古拉抚摸着他柔软的发丝，把人脑袋按在自己胯下，高挺的鼻梁紧贴着伽古拉的裆部，被炽热吐息刺激得苏醒的性器搁着西装裤戳着K老师的脸，伏井出微微抬起头，睫毛细细密密地遮住了眸子，他蹭了蹭伽古拉勃起的性器，寻到西裤拉链，用牙齿咬着拉下拉链，伽古拉赞赏地揉了揉他的脑袋，让他用牙扯开内裤，肉棒一下子弹出来打到K老师脸上，K老师微微张开嘴，用舌尖舔舐着柱身上的筋络，伽古拉发出舒服的叹息，半晌揪着伏井出后脑勺的头发，让伏井出K张大嘴吞下去<br/>“K老师你很没有女德耶，这么熟练地吃男人的阴茎。”<br/>伽古拉顶到喉咙深处，不停挺腰操那张嘴，喉口条件反射的收缩吸得伽古拉很爽，进得太深了，伽古拉卷曲的毛发蹭到伏井出K的脸，而K老师无暇顾及这点，异物带来强烈的呕吐感让他直翻白眼，托雷基亚夹着一枚嗡嗡震动的跳蛋，抵在神经丰富的穴口，握着两半挺翘的臀肉让他们夹住跳蛋，伏井出K的性器完全立起来，正往地上滴水，眼角发红，哼出软糯的鼻音<br/>“后面也湿了♡”<br/>托雷基亚把那枚跳蛋送进穴里，湿润得没有受到任何阻力，反而热情地吮吸着托雷基亚的手指，托雷基亚把跳蛋按在腺体上，柔软的腺体被震得直冒水，伏井出K不自觉得扭动腰，尾椎骨酥酥麻麻的，快感爬上脊背，以至于动情地吞下无限魔人的精液，喉结上下滚动，腥膻的液体就被吞进食道，K老师把软下来的性器吐出来，被含得湿漉漉的，然后扶着柱身，含着龟头，灵活的舌头拍打敏感的顶端，或是啄吻顶端的小孔，很快伽古拉的下面又鼓胀起来。<br/>“我要进去啦♡”<br/>托雷基亚抽出沾满黏液的手指，换上别的什么炽热的物什，把跳蛋操进更深的地方，托雷基亚掐着K老师的腰，非常随性地往深处操，咕叽咕叽的声音回荡在室内，伏井出K的眼帘半垂着，眼神涣散，身体和精神都舒服得不行，上下两张嘴都在努力地吞咽，伽古拉捏起他的下巴，K老师从善如流地吐出粗长的阴茎，长大嘴巴，用舌头接住那些精液，然后意乱情迷地吞咽下去，伽古拉笑了一下，夸他是乖孩子。<br/>“要下课了哦。”<br/>伽古拉提醒到，托雷基亚满不在乎，贴紧伏井出K光裸的背部，尖牙留下一路痕迹，加快了速度并且用手撸动K老师的性器，伽古拉正在用手指操K老师的嘴，搅得那些含混的呻吟支离破碎，来不及吞咽的涎水流到下巴，口交得红肿的嘴唇水光淋漓，伽古拉突然吻过去，侵入口腔，纠缠着K老师的舌头不放，托雷基亚把手上的精液抹在伏井出K身上，按着他的肚子射在深处，末了还很关心地说<br/>“会很难清理吧？”<br/>伏井出K还沉浸在高潮中，那枚跳蛋仍在跳动，刺激着脆弱的肠肉，延长了高潮的感觉，伽古拉抱着他，免得他摔倒在地上，托雷基亚摸出另一枚跳蛋，塞进还在绞紧的后穴，顺带挤出来一股黏液<br/>“……不行、拿出去。”<br/>K老师咬着下唇艰难地表达抗议，这让他的腿软得站不起来，下面也湿漉漉地不停流水，托雷基亚高兴地说<br/>“这样就不会漏出来了♡K老师要感谢我哦！”<br/>两个坏学生踩着下课铃溜了，老师只能用纸巾勉强擦干净自己，内裤也不知道被弄去哪里，看了一下时间只能咬咬牙穿上皮裙和上衣，红肿的乳尖磨蹭着里衬，怎么都不舒服，屁股里夹着跳蛋和精液，小腿肚子都打着抖，K老师决定坐在教师椅子上坚持完下一节课。<br/>“啊，暗黑破坏神。”<br/>扎基大摇大摆地走进来随便找了个位置坐下，接着是托雷基亚和伽古拉<br/>“……不要以为你们一个变成奥特曼形态一个变成无限魔人形态我就认不出你们！”<br/>“K老师，因为我们没有女德也没有男德！”<br/>伽古拉踊跃发言<br/>K老师有些恼火，坐在讲台后面别人看不见，但是K老师知道由于那两个不安分的跳蛋自己的裙子支楞起一个帐篷。<br/>好想弄出来……但是，即使有讲桌挡着，在学生面前把手伸进后穴什么的……太羞耻了，好像没有廉耻的荡妇……<br/>“啊，这就是诺亚叫我来上的男德班吗……”<br/>扎基狐疑地看了一圈在场的几位，K老师咳嗽一声准备开始上课<br/>是讲男德呢<br/>“笑死我了w诺亚觉得你很没有男德？”<br/>托雷基亚开始叽叽喳喳，撩扎基聊天，扎基认真思考了一会<br/>“要是我没有男德，诺亚也没有男德，因为我就是按他……”<br/>后半句话被扎基吞进肚子，他讨厌承认那个事实，烦躁地用指甲敲击桌面。<br/>“大家都没有男德，所以要来学习男德。身为男性，衣着不能过于暴露，否则就是勾引异性，老婆打你要反思，是不是自己哪里做得不够好，当然不能打老婆，端茶倒水洗衣做饭是应该……”<br/>“神经病，这都什么啊，我要去找诺亚算账！”<br/>暗黑破坏神听得一头雾水，他又不是听不懂人话，他只是面对诺亚的时候显得过于神经质，诺亚居然忽悠他听这种传销一般的结婚培训（？）是把他当傻子吗。<br/>托雷基亚脸坏笑着看扎基愤然离场，不知道在想什么，伏井出K拭去鼻尖的一滴汗珠，左脚踝蹭着右脚踝有点坐立不安，好像椅子湿了一块，一时过于安静，跳蛋的嗡嗡声就像被放大了似的，伏井出K不得不紧紧并拢着腿，祈祷快点下课，天不遂人愿，贪吃的穴肉把跳蛋送到要命的位置，突然的刺激让后穴死命地痉挛，流出一大摊水，性器也湿得一塌糊涂，情急之下K老师咬住手指，忍受住高潮带来的过量快感，伏井出K小声地呜咽了一声，好像被强奸了的小羊，睁着湿漉漉的眼睛，但被操得很舒服，有哪里不对，脑子晕乎乎的想要更多，托雷基亚抚着伏井出K的脸，熟悉的味道让K老师亲昵地蹭了蹭<br/>“老师你怎么啦？脸好红哦？”<br/>伽古拉寻到皮裙的拉链，剥开黏糊糊的裙子，伏井出K腿间一塌糊涂<br/>“老师就是这么上男德课的吗？一边认真地讲课，结果内裤也不穿，自己屁股里还夹着别的男人塞进去的玩具，还被玩到高潮了，淫水都流到地上啦w”<br/>“才没有……那样……”<br/>伏井出K难得反驳了，但是这样也够色得了，椅垫上有一滩深色的痕迹，眼睛里都冒桃心了，托雷基亚和伽古拉同时吻他，揉捏着姣好的身体<br/>“K酱随便弄一下就变得超可爱♡”<br/>“要是你的话两个跳蛋都不够你玩。”<br/>伽古拉默默地吐槽托雷基亚，收货蓝色恶魔白眼一个。<br/>“没有男德的K老师我也超喜欢♡”<br/>托雷基亚揉捏着富有弹性的臀肉，突然用力拍上去，掌心被回弹的肉肉充满，白皙的臀瓣上出现红红的印子，托雷基亚把K老师抱到怀里，方便他对挺翘的屁股做一些坏事，又是响亮的巴掌声，K老师紧紧抱着托雷基亚，呜呜地抗议<br/>“是被学生打屁股的坏老师呢w”<br/>伽古拉也参与进来，揉捏着红肿的屁股，像电车变态那样，时不时戳刺软到快要化开的穴口，把蹭到的腺液涂抹至光滑的会阴，然后令臀肉剧烈地颤抖<br/>“打屁股也会流水吗，老师好色w”<br/>伏井出K可怜兮兮地缩在托雷基亚怀里，水润的眸子里不断冒出粉色的桃心。<br/>淦<br/>为什么K老师会穿着伽古拉先生的西装一副被人酱酱酿酿了的样子，身为银河帝国皇帝的儿子，捷德觉得有必要去关心一下世界上独一无二的斯特鲁姆星人。<br/>为什么会碰见小陆<br/>……你不要过来啊<br/>伏井出K开始极速后退。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>